December Adentures
by Essy-Chan
Summary: Depicting the many adventures this couple have during the festive month of December. From the moment they are officially introduced to the moment they officially date. AU
1. Dec 1 - Beginning

**TITLE:** December Adventures

**RATING:** K - T

**PAIRING:** Itachi.U/Sakura.H

**SUMMARY: **Depicting the many adventures this couple have during the festive month of December. From the moment they are officially introduced to the moment they officially date.

**A/N:** Thanks to the Itachi-Sakura group on Deviantart they have made December ItaSaku month. And have this whole list of prompts for each day of the month. I'll be posting a short chapter each day of the many times Itachi and Sakura interact with each other. Hopefully this works and doesn't fail miserably.

**DISCLAIMER: This is only for fun; I do not under any circumstances own Naruto. **

I'm not gonna put that disclaimer on every chapter from now on.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Dec 1 - Beginning**

Sakura walked through the grand hallways of the Uchiha mansion, following behind Sasuke and looking around, observing the many paintings of the Uchiha ancestors.

"Hey, keep up already slow poke. Wouldn't want you getting lost," Sasuke urged, half his body turned towards Sakura.

"Sorry, sorry. Just looking at the pictures. They all look so pale and freaking pretty. Are you sure your family aren't vampires?" Sakura joked, walking faster to catch up the dark haired teen.

"Hah, if we were, we'd be sparkling in sunlight."

"Hey, don't diss Twilight and I won't diss Assassins Creed," she warned, lightly smacking his arm for more emphasis.

Sasuke muttered while rubbing the sore spot, walking forward towards the living room where the other person from their trio would be conversing with his family.

"Besides, what took you so long?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't even try to take away shihou's sake when she's drunk. No matter how important the situation is..." Sakura replied, shuddering at the thought of what happened to her.

"Ah, Sakura-chan, it's so nice to see you again!" Mikoto Uchiha greeted the coral haired teen as she went over and hugged her. Sakura returned the hug with equal fervor.

"You too, Mikoto-san!"

"Who is this, Sasuke? You're girlfriend?" Fugaku Uchiha stoically asked, his eyes analyzing Sakura with a scowl on his face.

"No, of course not!" Sasuke denied. "She's a good friend from the Academy, Sakura Haruno."

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." Sakura said politely while bowing in front of him.

He grunted before leaving the living room. Naruto ran up to her and gave her a big bear hug, to which she got knocked over and fell on the floor. Muffled by the blonde's bright orange jacket, her attempts at coaxing him off of her were futile.

Pulling away from Sakura, he looked at her quizzically, "What'd you say, Sakura-chan?"

"I said, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She shouted while kicking the boy off her. The tinkle of giggles stopped her from causing any more harm to blonde, and made her turn around to the person in question and raise one of her eyebrows. "Something funny, Mikoto-san?" She asked sulkily.

"Haha, nothing, nothing. But you should meet my eldest Sakura-chan."

Getting up from her kneeled position on the carpeted floor, she brushed off imaginary dust from her black slacks and straightened out her cotton white shirt. Itachi Uchiha walked into the room and stopped in front of her with his hand held out for her to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sakura-san. Sasuke's told us many stories of your trio."

Taking his surprisingly soft hand in hers with a firm shake, she looked into is dark eyes and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, Itachi-san. Although I can't say the same for you. He's been so tight-lipped about his own family."

Smiling back at the pink haired girl, he lead her to the dining room to start on dinner.

.

.

.

* * *

Here's the first installation of December Adventures. Let's just hope that I remember to update this tomorrow (^・ω^・)

Please review for more ItaSaku adventures~~


	2. Dec 2 - In-Laws

**TITLE:** December Adventures

**RATING:** T

**PAIRING:** Itachi.U/Sakura.H

**SUMMARY: **Depicting the many adventures this couple have during the festive month of December. From the moment they are officially introduced to the moment they officially date.

**A/N: **Okay, so I lied. I can't try to do at least a chapter a day until the end of December, so I'm going to most definitely finish it some time in 2013.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Dec 2 - In-laws**

Settling beside Itachi in her bed, she mumbled about how annoying the windows were here.

"So what do you think of my parents?" Sakura asked absent minded, as she tied her shoulder elbow-length coral hair into a high ponytail.

"Hn..." Itachi grunted, his eyes never leaving the writing of the novel he was reading.

"I'm sorry, I don't have my Uchiha dictionary with me. Can you at least answer the question properly? With words?" Sakura stressed, rubbing her large forehead.

Marking the page he was on, he closed his book and placed it on the bedside table, taking off his reading glasses and setting them a top of a few documents he took with him. Turning round and laying on his right side, he pulled Sakura down so she was facing him and held her face in his hands.

"Your parents...are utterly insane," he revealed to her.

**FLASHACK**

_"Meet my parents, __Itachi; Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno." Sakura said, introducing the two of the many important people in her life._

_Her mother smothered her with a bear hug and pulled her away at arms length to fuss over how much she's grown. _

_But there, standing behind her mother, was her father with a deep scowl that looked as if it was permanently etched on to his face. His expression softened though when he made eye contact with Sakura._

_"Saku-chan!" he shouted in glee, pushing past Itachi and gathering the pinkette in his arms and twirling around with her on the porch. "Oh! My baby, you're home now with daddy-kins!"_

_**. . . . . . . . . . .**  
_

_"Oh, you and Sakura must be well on your way to marriage, am I correct? What with you being in a relationship for what 3 years now?" Mebuki asked, her chin resting in the palm of her hand while her elbow was resting on the arm rest of the Venetian carved glitwood sofa. _

_"Mom! How did you even know that?! I've never told you a thing about Itachi before!" Sakura shouted in disbelief and confusion, her face an open book for her emotions to splay across._

_"Dear, there's this thing called gossiping and social networking, And..-"_

_"Ino added you on Facebook and told you about him, didn't she?" Sakura deadpanned, her mind just planning the torture she'd love her blonde best friend to go through._

_"Yeah...hey, here's a free gift. Be happy that I'm giving it to you now, only God would know how many times you'd actually need one..."_

_Catching the box that she threw at the couple, Itachi let Sakura eagerly rip off the wrapping paper and squeal over what she received. Upon taking the lid off the damned over-wrapped present, the sight of what was inside made them both freeze and Sakura's eyes to go as wide as saucers. They both felt their faces heat up and Sakura instantly put the lid back on the box._

_"A CONDOM?! REALLY MOM?!" Shouted Sakura, puling on the arm of Itachi and their gift, she dragged her poor fiance up the stairs to their room for the night._

_"Oh, and a new set of lingerie! You're welcome~" Mebuki sang back, thoroughly enjoying their reactions to her gift._

**FLASHBACK END**

"Well, now that we're alone..." Sakura trailed off suggestively, tantalizingly running her fingers up and down Itachi's bicep.

"Why don't we put your mother's gift to good use..." Itachi whispered, lips an inch away from hers.

**"OI! GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" **

Shooting straight up into a sitting position, Itachi blinked the sleep away from his dark eyes. His eyebrows met in confusion, and his hands raised up to eye level.

Before slapping his face multiple times to rid him of the most ridiculous dream ever. In his life.

.

.

.

* * *

...Well that took a while to write. I was so stuck on this prompt, I didn't even bother to actually put something together.

Remember people: Reviews = Happy me = More motivation = MORE UPDATES! :D

My logic is just unbeatable ;)


End file.
